


somnia sua

by soudamlonely



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Gods, Irene dimension, M/M, MCD, Not a Love Story, Plot Twists, crossover (sorta), divine warriors - Freeform, the inherent homoeroticism of haunting your killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudamlonely/pseuds/soudamlonely
Summary: aaron’s had some.....weird dreams lately
Relationships: Zane Ro’Meave/Aaron Lycan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	somnia sua

**Author's Note:**

> https://lingojam.com/StandardGalacticAlphabet
> 
> for the translations!!

For long as Aaron could remember, he'd have dreams about Zane Ro’Meave.

Not quite…. _ about…. _ exactly. It's a little hard to explain. 

The dream would always start off in a misty, moonlit grove, with pearly white columns of various sizes in the small patch of cobblestone.

It was always the same patch of cobblestone, they never left the area, not once. 

Aaron would take in the scenery for no more than a second and then turn around sharply, and Zane would be there, right behind him. 

And it was always Zane and  _ only _ Zane. The same dark, silky hair that devoured his right eye in a voidlike fashion, the larimar eyes- er, eye, the milky white skin that was practically translucent in the pale moonlight. Zane. 

In the very beginning, Zane would shirk away from Aaron and hide behind the closest column, a timid child terrified to interact with the big, scary Aaron monster!

…..to be fair, eight year olds look  _ huge _ in the eyes of a preschooler….the real Zane acted the same way back at the lodge. 

It didn't take very long for Zane to warm up to Aaron though. After all, ╎ℸ ̣ 'ᓭ ↸╎⎓⎓╎ᓵ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᔑᓵꖌ ||𝙹⚍∷ !¡∷ᒷ|| from behind a column, and Aaron was more than happy to have a songer brother, even if it wasn't quite real. 

They talked a lot, after that. Zane loved to ask questions and go on tangents about whatever it was that had captured his interest at the moment, and Aaron had a habit of venting about his dad and his mom and the kids at St. Lupin's and his dad and 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but does he go to your new school?” 

ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡

“Y’know...like….um...real me? You saw Garroth in the hall the other day, so I was just curious.”

ᓭ╎リリᒷ∷ᓭ ᔑ∷ᒷ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖎ𝙹∴ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ

“How about a short kid with a facemask? Dresses sort of….um…..what’s the word….ehmo?” 

ᔑᔑ∷𝙹リ ╎ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖎ𝙹∴ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ

“Oh good. Be a doll and say hello before you graduate? I feel rather stale and I’d  _ love _ to update my appearance. You understand, yes? 

  
  


↸╎ᒷ

—

The Zane dreams….confused Aaron. 

Zane...confused Aaron.

He was...incredibly contradictory. Zane would pester Aaron about the real world, and rattled off inquiry after inquiry with an aggressive curiosity that, to someone as horrifically sheltered as Aaron, was exhausting to watch. 

But….sometimes he’d say something about someone or something that’s real and tangible and be entirely correct. He knew when Garroth’s birthday was (May 24th), he explained the medieval lord system  _ way  _ better than any of Aaron’s old teachers were able too, and the Matron

Zane was  _ good _ at the Matron . 

Everything from the first Divine War to the Matron’s final death, the War of the Magi and the Matron’s return. Relic theory, artifact theory, the fall of the Ancient Order of the Jury of Nine. Shadow Knights and the old werewolves and elves and other creatures of myth. 

Aꖎꖎ aᔑ∷𝙹リ ∷ᒷᔑꖎꖎ|| ∷ᒷᓵ𝙹⊣リ╎⨅ᒷ↸ ∴ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ tᔑꖎᒷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ h╎⊣⍑ p∷╎ᒷᓭℸ ̣ , ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ⍑╎ꖎ↸∷ᒷリ’ᓭ ⎓ᔑ╎∷||ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎᒷ ᔑʖ𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᔑリ⊣ᒷ∷ᓭ 𝙹⎓ ᓵ𝙹∷∷⚍!¡ℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ ᔑリ↸ ⊣∷ᒷᒷ↸. Zᔑリᒷ ʖᒷꖎ╎ᒷ⍊ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ h╎⊣⍑ p∷╎ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ∴ᔑᓭ ᔑ ∷ᒷᔑꖎ ⎓╎⊣⚍∷ᒷ, ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ zᔑリᒷ ᓵᔑリ’ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᒷ↸.

Aaron asked if dream Zane was some sort of messenger from the Matron. 

Zane laughed in his face. 

“You think  _ I _ ?! Work….work for the  _ Matron _ ?!?! That’s the  _ stupidest  _ thing that’s  _ ever  _ left your muzzle…. _ pfft- _ “

𝙹⎓ ᓵ𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒲ𝙹リᓭℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ∷ᒷリ𝙹⚍リᓵᒷ↸ ⍑╎ᓭ ⎓ᔑ╎ℸ ̣ ⍑. ⍑ᒷ ╎ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ꖎ𝙹||ᔑꖎ. ⍑ᒷ ╎ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ᓵꖎᒷᔑリ. ⍑ᒷ ╎ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ⍑||.

“That doesn’t mean I  _ support _ the wench. She’s an egotistical, lying piece of  _ dogshit _ that’s done more harm to the world than good!”

ʖ𝙹ꖎ↸ ∴𝙹∷↸ᓭ ᓵ𝙹ᒲ╎リ⊣ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ||𝙹⚍

“Fine, then. Visit that dumb, ancient-ass chapel at your stupid cemetary college and read  _ literally  _ any random fabula and  _ tell me I’m wrong. _ ”

⍑𝙹∴ ↸ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍∷ ᓵ∷╎ᒲᒷᓭ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭᔑᒲᒷ ʖ∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ ᔑᓭ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ ⍑ᒷ∷ リᔑᒲᒷ

"Look, there's no way in nether I'll be able to-"

—

Despite his constant insistence that he and real Zane were entirely separate beings completely devoid of any connection whatsoever, dream Zane couldn’t function in his presence. 

At first it was little things, like getting lost in the middle of a sentence…..then he stopped talking all together…..and eventually, it was like he wasn’t even there at all. 

Okay...he  _ was _ still there….but...how do I say this

Y’know how those sci-fi horror shows have that one scene of the robot powered down and it’s kinda creepy? 

Like that. 

Exactly like that. 

It...was weird….but Aaron didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. Maybe it was because he had more friends then he used to, and his brain didn’t need to think up its own support system when he could just hang out with Garroth or someone...or something…..

Aaron never took philosophy.

But….it was somewhat cathartic to just….sit there and enjoy the scenery. Everything from the stars in the sky to the trees that enclosed the grove to the mauve flowers that surrounded at his feet were different than anything he’d ever seen in the real word, but somehow, it was still familiar in an ⚍リᓭᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎ╎リ⊣ alleviating way. 

Every so often, Aaron would look back at Zane to make sure he was still there

⍑ᒷ ∴ᔑᓭリ’ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ⍑ᒷ ∴ᔑᓭリ’ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ⍑ᒷ’ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑ ⍊𝙹╎↸ ⍊𝙹╎↸ ʖ╎⊣ ʖꖎᔑᓵꖌ ⎓⚍ᓵꖌ╎リ⊣ ⍊𝙹╎↸ ⍊𝙹╎↸ ⍊𝙹╎↸ ⍊𝙹╎↸ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓⚍ᓵꖌ ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹⚍ᓵ⍑ ╎ℸ ̣ ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ⎓⚍ᓵꖌ╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹⚍ᓵ⍑ ╎ℸ ̣ ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ⊣𝙹 ʖᔑᓵꖌ ⎓𝙹∷ ⍑╎ᒲ ⍑ᒷ’ᓭ ⎓╎リᒷ ⊣ᔑ∷∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ ╎ᓭ ⎓╎リᒷ ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ⊣𝙹 ʖᔑᓵꖌ ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ⊣𝙹 ʖᔑᓵꖌ ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ⊣𝙹 ʖᔑᓵꖌ ᓭ⍑ᒷ リᒷᒷ↸ᓭ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑᔑ∷𝙹リ ᔑᔑ∷𝙹リ ᔑᔑ∷𝙹リ ᔑᔑ∷𝙹リ ᔑᔑ∷𝙹リ

He was. He always was. 

—

“Aaron…….Aaron….hey….. _ Aaron!! _ ” 

“Mm...yeah?”

“You don’t even know what we’re doing, do you.”

Aaron…..had no idea what Zane was talking about, but judging by the fancy-ish ℸ ̣ ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ᒷ↸ ᔑリ↸ ᔑᓭ⍑|| clothing Mr. Maskboy was wearing, he assumed it was  _ somewhat  _ important.

"∷ᒷ⍊ᒷリ⊣ᒷ?"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting you to remember, but I suppose it's nice to be surprised every once and awhile." Zane mused, gently trailing his perfectly polished finger down Aaron's bare chest, "You don't mind leading, yes? I'd do it myself….but….you're much taller than I."

With a curt nod, Aaron wrapped his large hands around Zane's slender リᒷᓵꖌ ᔑリ↸ ||ᔑリꖌᒷ↸ ⍑╎ᒲ ⚍!¡∴ᔑ∷↸ᓭ ᔑリ↸ ᓭᑑ⚍ᒷᒷ⨅ᒷ↸  **_⍑ᔑ∷↸_ ** ⚍リℸ ̣ ╎ꖎ ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᒷᔑ∷↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭᔑℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ⎓||╎リ⊣ !¡𝙹!¡ 𝙹⎓ ᔑ ᓭ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ᒷ↸ ∴╎リ↸!¡╎!¡ᒷ ᔑリ↸ ᓭᔑ∴ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡╎リꖌ╎ᓭ⍑ ∷ᒷ↸ᓭ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ᒲ╎リ⊣ ʖ∷⚍╎ᓭᒷ ᓵ∷ᒷᒷ!¡╎リ⊣ !¡ᔑᓭℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ⎓╎リ⊣ᒷ∷ᓭ. ∴ᔑᓭ ⊣ᔑ∷∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ꖎꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ? ᔑᔑ∷𝙹リ ↸╎↸リ'ℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᒷᓵꖌ. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ'ᓭ リ𝙹 ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 waiste as they waltzed to the beat of the ambiant organ and electric guitar.

They have very different music tastes, the dream tried to do both. 

“So….what is this?” Aaron asked as he absentmindedly spun

ᔑリ↸ ᓭ!¡⚍リ ᔑリ↸ ᓭ!¡⚍リ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ’ᓭ リ𝙹 ∴ᔑ|| 𝙹∷⊣ᔑリᓭ ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ʖᒷ ᓵ𝙹リℸ ̣ 𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸リ’ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ𝙹ꖎ𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ╎ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ᔑ ᓭ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ᔑリ||𝙹リᒷ ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ᓭᒷᒷ 𝙹∷ ⎓ᒷᒷꖎ 𝙹∷ ᒷ ̇/!¡╎ᒷ∷╎ᔑリᓵᒷ ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ ’ᓭ ᔑ ⎓╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ᒷリ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᔑ ᒲ𝙹リᓭℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ Zane.

“What do you mean?.” 

“I mean...all of this.” Aaron replied, vaguely gesturing to their surroundings. The pillars and the cobblestone and the deep violet sky filled with stars, all of it ᓭꖎ𝙹∴ꖎ||, ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ᓭ⚍∷ᒷꖎ|| ʖᒷ╎リ⊣ ᓭ∴ᔑꖎꖎ𝙹∴ᒷ↸ ʖ|| ʖꖎᔑᓵꖌ ᔑリ↸ !¡⚍∷!¡ꖎᒷ ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑ╎リᓭ 𝙹⎓ ⍊𝙹╎↸ “These dreams, this forest,  _ you. _ What does it all mean? I mean….if you were my fiance or maybe even Garroth, I’d understand, but why are you... _ Zane _ ? We barely-“

And just like that, Zane’s lips were on his. It was….different than any kiss Aaron had had with a real person. Soft and gentle, sort of vanilla-y with a hint of something metallic, and the rest of theworld just seemed to….dissolve

ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ∴ᒷ∷ᒷ ↸╎ᓭᓭ𝙹ꖎ⍊╎リ⊣

“Sorry,” Zane hummed as he gently sunk ᓭ⚍リꖌ ᓭ⚍リꖌ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓ꖎ𝙹𝙹∷ ╎ᓭ ᓭ╎リꖌ╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⊣∷𝙹⚍リ↸ ╎ᓭ ᓭ╎リꖌ╎リ⊣ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ᔑ ᓵ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ╎ℸ ̣ ’ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⚍∷リ╎リ⊣ into Aaron’s chest. “I can’t answer your questions if you don’t pause to let me.” 

Fair point.

“ _ Anyway _ , you and I have a….different sort of relationship than anyone out there in the overworld.”

“How so?” 

“Well, it’s much,  _ much  _ deeper than anything you had with the Matron. You  _ did  _ choose me over her, after all. It’s….kinda romantic, actually...in a twisted sort of way.”

“Choose you?”

Aaron felt Zane nod.

_ “You see, you gave your life….to  _ **_end_ ** _ mine.” _


End file.
